Reboot, and Reload
by Tsuser
Summary: <html><head></head>Jennifer Wakeman has decided there is only one way out... suicide. Follow Jenny as she proves to her friends and her mother that she can be trusted not to attempt again. {Rated T for violence, and mature themes! -May change to M}</html>
1. Cliffs and Failsafes

Okay, first off I would like to say that this is my first FanFiction story so please dont expect a masterpiece, second I am writing this during the school year so updates may be slow.

Without further ado, I now present Reboot, and Reload.

(-)

Jennifer Wakeman sat on the edge of a cliff, quietly weeping. She thought about the ruthless torment she had endured that day by the fork-tongued demon spawn known as Brit and Tiff. Her torment came in the form of not only taunts, but also from practical jokes. All because of the fact that she was different. Not human. What most would call a freak. But Jenny was tired of it all. She saved everyone's lives on a regular basis, but received only hatred and bitterness in return for her generosity. This was true for everyone except Sheldon... poor Sheldon, he always tried to hard to impress her, but she knew he would move on.

_"It will end one way or another"_ Jenny thought. _"The human race can save themselves, after all they did it before I existed."_

Jenny had been contemplating what she would do ever since she got out of school. She informed her mother that she wouldn't be coming home so soon, and thus ended up in her current predicament. She realized after two hours of tears and thought that if she were to use force to get what she wanted, she would be no better than Vexus or any other of her enemies. Violence was not the answer. Persuasion would never work. Informing an adult would end up in even worse ridicule and the mental image of her looking like a bawling infant. Jenny realized the only way out of it was unthinkable. Horrible. There had to be another way. But, the sad truth was, the only escape from torment was… suicide.

_"Im sorry Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon. I hope you will forgive me."_ And with that Jenny looked down at the sharp rocks that would destroy her forever. Jenny then closed her eyes, spread her arms, and lept the into the abyss.

She fell for a few seconds then decided to go into hibernation to make the experience hopefully less painful for herself when she hit the rocky ground.

[-=()=-]

Noreen Wakeman was working on a small project when she heard a sound she hoped she would never hear, a small buzzing sound coming from her computer. She identified the sound immediately as the failsafe she added when she originally designed XJ-9, to prevent her daugher from destoying herself... purposefully.

_"Oh please no"_ Nora thought outloud as she dropped what she was doing and rushed to the terminal, now buzzing even louder. On the screen were few, but horribly significant words:

***[** Failsafe Active **]***

Connection lost

Under this was the last reported location of the XJ-9 unit... directly on the cliff.

_"Why would she do this... her life was just beginning!"_ Nora thought. _"I hope the failsafe functioned correctly, or there is no longer a XJ-9."_ Nora then ran to her rocket car, and flew to the cliff, all while crying and hoping Jenny was okay, or to be more precise intact.

[-=()=-]

Jenny awoke around 5 hours later finding herself unnable to move, or access anything except her internal clock that was now reading 10 o'clock. _"Why am I still alive?"_ Jenny asked herself outloud alerting her mother who was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room, that she was now conscious. _"XJ-9, when I built you I never thought you could even think of doing that to us."_ Her mother said. _"Think of what that would of done to Brad, or Tuck! They would have been devistated!"_ Jenny considered her mothers words then began to cry, realizing how her actions could have effected their lives. Then she thought of Sheldon, and what pain her committing suicide would have brought upon him. _"What was I thinking?"_ She thought to herself. _"Poor Sheldon... he might try committing suicide himself if I had... he is just so fond of me"_. Before she completed any more thoughts her mother interrupted her with _"Now I cannot trust you XJ-9... I might need to shut you down, and place you with your sisters..."_

_"No, please mom! If you saved me just to put me to sleep then you may aswell of just let me fall..."_

_"I guess you are correct XJ-9, but I still cannot trust you not to try that again. For that reason I believe I will need to reset your personallity and start over. You never listened to me, and look at what has happened now."_ And with that, Jenny began to pleed her mother not to reset her memories, personallity, essentially... everything that was Jenny.

[-=()=-]

Looking down on her pleeding daughter she realized that resetting her personallity would not accomplish anything except her daughter trying to commit suicide once again. And with that the had an idea, an idea that would require quite some effort but may just fix XJ-9.

She said _"Fine XJ-9, I will not reset your personallity."_ and promptly shut XJ-9 down, she needed time to think about what has happened.

_"I need to make Jenny think about life differently."_ She thought. Then she turned her labs lights off and proceeded to her bed.

_"But, why? Why would she try to end her life..."_ Was the thought on Nora's mind as she drifted into sleep.

(-)

Sorry that this is a short chapter everyone, next chapter will be longer this is just setting up the story.

Next chapter will be completely from Jenny's P.O.V.

- I do not own 'MLaaTR' or any of its parents or subsidaries.


	2. Taste of Freedom

Okay everyone, please remember to comment with your suggestions! Even great authors need some suggestions! Now back to our story...

Remember, this story is now being told from the view of Jenny! Enjoy!

[NOTICE: Spelling and grammar rewrite!]

(-)

I woke up at around 7 AM, all my joints were sore. I knew something was off until it hit me; I wasn't in my room, I wasn't in my mother lab, but I was pinned down to what appeared to be a surgical table. Unfortunately I cannot speak because I have a mask on my face designed specifically to prevent that, and it is holding sturdily. After a few minutes I hear someone walking nearby and start trying to get their attention, first by attempting to make the surgeons table bounce, then by grunting… loudly. _Grunt, grunt! GRUNT!_, and I am rewarded by the awakening of a mysterious figure in the corner of the room.

"_Oh, hey Jenny!"_ Said the mystery figure, who I now identified as Sheldon.

"_S-don?!"_ I made my best attempt of talking, which ended up being a series of grunts that sounds similar to Sheldon.

"_Yes, anyways hello Jenny I hope you are comfortable… well as comfortable as I can make it while still making it secure. I may of stole you from your mothers lab… she went a little insane after your stunt and was planning on disassembling you, permanently."_ This actually seemed believable, and explained the shackles, because he knew I would try to escape at a moment's chance. I did my best to grunt out 'face mask' and the result was gruesome but he understood me and removed the mask.

"_Oh sorry, I forgot to take that off. I didn't need you waking up if I wasn't here and scaring the neighbors with screams."_

"_It's okay Sheldon. Anyways, thank you for saving me even after that stunt I had pulled."_

"_Oh, it was nothing"_ He blushed promptly

"_Sheldon, I was going to be essentially murdered by my mother. You saving me means something."_ I gave Sheldon a kiss on the cheek, it was difficult but worthwhile.

"_Anyways you can't go to school now Jenny, so you need to stay here. Sorry if you get bored, I will bring you a television when I get home. Bye Jenny!"_

"_Bye Sheldon, see you later."_ Sheldon, still blushing, left for school leaving me alone to plot my escape from Sheldon's lair. My first thought was to remove my hand and slip my arm free, this worked… but only for my right hand. Sheldon had forgotten to add a neck shackle, a mess up on his part as this made it much easier to escape without cutting my own head off. I burned the rest of the shackles off with a laser, almost cutting a foot off but otherwise without problem. _Poor Sheldon, he tries really hard to impress me. It almost worries me of the things he does to do so. He tries so hard that he even stole me from my mother to save me._ After sitting on the table for a minute thinking about what to do I decided to fly away. I bypassed several traps he had set, obviously predicting my eventual escape from the prison of a table, and left through the back door. _Where to go? I need to be stealthy as everyone is looking for me… especially my mother. Why would my mother disassemble me? To use as parts for… XJ-10…? Or just a permanent shutdown…?_ I then remembered that I should get somewhere safe and decided that I should fly into space, somewhere relatively safe from the human population.

**[ CHAPTER IN PROGRESS ]**


End file.
